My Name
by SaturnXK
Summary: He doesn't know what his name is, but he wants one.


**Ahh! So long since I've written a Feitan fic. Poor guy needs some more attention from me XD**

**So the setting is in Meteor City. Feitan is about... five? His grammar isn't very good, so any mistakes in his dialogue are intentional. Our little bandit friend is with Phinks.**

* * *

><p>Name.<p>

What is... my name?

Why does everyone else have a name, but I don't?

I want a name, but I can't find one.

Phinks has a name. His name is Phinks.

Kuroro has a name. His name is Kuroro.

The bully who lives two garbage heaps down from me has a name. His name is Arashi.

Why don't I have a name? Do I have to do something to get a name? Do I have to prove myself to some deity? I really want a name. It's not fair. Everyone calls each other, shouting out 'Takashi', or 'Mei', or 'Gakuto'. It's not fair.

"Phinks?" I mumbled, tugging on his shirt.

Phinks' head was in a dirty rubbish can. He was looking for some food for us to eat. Seagulls circled over our heads, screeching and crying. Other kids played among broken pieces of glass and plastic. The grownups huddled in groups, their heads bowed, eyes shadowed, lips pulled down at the corners. The smell of garbage filled the air, but I was used to it. After all, I have lived here in this dump since I could remember. It was my home.

"What?" Phinks asked, popping his head up. There was a banana peel on top of it. I frowned at him.

"What you do to get name?" I said. Phinks stared at me blankly, trying to discern what I said. Then, his face cleared.

"Oh, you want a name?" he asked. I nodded, my blue-black hair flopping into my eyes. I blew the strands away with a huff.

"What I have to do?" I said. Phinks brushed away the banana peel and stared at me with his black, amused eyes.

"Uh, well. You just get one," he said. "You don't need to do anything. You just decide on a name, and it's yours."

"Oh."

_Is it that easy?_ I wondered. _I really don't have to do anything?_

"Help me," I commanded. Phinks grinned.

"Okay then," he said. He sat down on the ground, and I crouched next to him, both of us forgetting our hunt for food. Phinks scratched his head, thinking hard, his non-existent eyebrows frowning.

"How about... Fuyuki?" he suggested. I shook my head. "Hajime?" I shook my head again. "Haruto? Ayumu? Bishamon?"

Phinks kept on saying random names. At each one, I shook my head. I sighed. Getting a name was harder than I thought. None of the names seemed right. It sounded... false. Wrong. Like it didn't belong to me.

"Okay then, how about Hana?" Phinks said. I glared at him.

"I maybe no good in Japanese, but I no dumb. I know 'Hana' means flower, you _baka_ (1)," I said dryly. "And all other names you say sound bad."

Phinks let out a gutsy sigh.

"Well, do you want a foreign name?" he asked. "Since you think the Japanese ones sound weird." I shrugged, hugging my pale, bony arms around my legs and resting my chin on top of my knees.

"Adelmo," Phinks said. I stared at him.

"Adelmo?" I repeated. "What's that?"

"I dunno. I heard that name off some loony old man. He was shouting that word for the world to hear," Phinks said, chuckling at the memory. "How about Bernard?"

I burst out laughing. That was the strangest sounding name I had ever heard. Phinks joined in, and our giggles echoed around the dump. I noticed that it had gone quite dark. My hand was getting dimmer and dimmer.

Night was falling, the sun was setting, and small fires had sprung up everywhere.

When we had calmed down, we just sat there in silence. Phinks picked a hole in his worn-out trousers. His red jacket flapped in the cold breeze, ruffling his hair and cooling my skin. I shivered.

I lay down on the ground, staring up at the stars that were just starting to appear. I waited patiently for night to truly fall, because then I could see the constellations. The constellations were always pretty, although I could never find any shapes within the stars. Maybe I just didn't have enough imagination. But that didn't matter. I just liked to watch them twinkle. I used to imagine being a bird and flying up to touch the white, fluffy clouds. I wonder what it feels like to fly. To be free.

"I find name in morning," I said. Phinks yawned, and I felt him lie down as well.

"Yeah, fine," he said. "'Night."

"You so lazy," I grumbled. "Sun just go down and you already sleep."

"Shut up, I'm tired," Phinks muttered. I rolled my eyes at his back. Within seconds, he was softly snoring. I turned over onto my side, and I caught sight of a frayed, dusty old carpet lying amongst the many piles of rubbish. Maybe I should take it. Winter was coming, and Phinks and I would need some sort of blanket.

"Fei," I murmured. I dimly remembered that 'fei' means 'to fly'. What language was this? Not Japanese, that's for sure. Oh well, doesn't matter. Now what was the word for carpet again? "Tan."

Flying carpet? That sounded cool.

There was always this old woman who would sit down next to her shelter and tell people random stories that she remembered from childhood. I sat down and listened to her once. That day, she had told a story about a boy, a genie, which she explained was some kind of magical being, a monkey, a princess, which she also explain was some kind of important girl, and a flying carpet. I remember I was fascinated by the way she described the flying carpet. If I had a flying carpet, then Phinks and I would go on it and explore the world.

_Flying carpet,_ I thought. _Yeah, it has a nice ring to it._

I would have to tell Phinks in the morning. I had to tell him about my new discovery.

Feitan.

That is my name.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) baka = idiot<strong>

**The story was old woman was telling was 'Aladdin'. The Disney version XD That's the only one I've seen. **

**All done! How did I go? You like it?**

**REVIEW! NOW! DON'T BE LAZY!**


End file.
